


Your name.

by MarlaSinger



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarlaSinger/pseuds/MarlaSinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron meets Tiberius, and what starts as a huge joke becomes a life changing experience for both of them. This AU is my first Nagron fic and english is not my first language so... be gentle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Knock Upon The Door](https://archiveofourown.org/works/374065) by [kateyes085](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kateyes085/pseuds/kateyes085). 



Agron was going through some heavy paperwork when Naevia entered to his band new, little, windowless office.

“This is a dumpster, I can`t believe you took it” – she said frowning, in disbelieve-

“I needed my space Nev” – said Agron smiling amused- “not just a table next to the lobby… “- he raised his eyebrow funnily. – “It’s a fixer-upper!”

he had been telling that to himself since Crixus gave him the office two days ago, he knew it was a joke of his, a very rude one, but he needed the space and he was going to suck it up until Spartacus came back from Rome, maybe then he’ll have a proper office… with a window… Crixus, that fucking Gaul.

 “Yes it is! I’m so glad you have this much sense of humor” – She said sarcastic. – “You need to grab a hammer and open a window somewhere, you need light Aggie”

 “And you need better taste in men” – he said with bitterness, where did dad come from? He wasn’t angry with her... “I Apologize” – he said right after.- “I’m such a dick.”- He looked mortified so Naevia didn’t took his words seriously instead she said:

 “No, you’re not a dick” – she smiled for agron’s relieve- “Crixus is an arse for giving you this space and I’ll have a word or two with him about this… but let’s not talk about my taste in men… let’s talk about yours…”- her eyes where wide and her smile was mischievous.-

Agron blushed, to his grieve “oh no, here we go” he thought

“Nev…” - he mumbled.-

“Ah, ah” – she said smiling playfully. – “You need to get laid my friend. That’s why you are so grumpy lately, let it flow… sexy time is needed.”

“Let’s not” – he said fixing his eyes in the paper work again. – “Just no.”

Naevia sighed, “The surgery was 5 months ago, the doctor told you were fine! And you’ve been working out, look at those guns that chest and that little heart of yours… your body is ready, my dude!”

Agron laughed at her friend’s language “what the fuck Nev” he kept laughing “stop watching jersey shore!” Naevia laughed too “I’m sorry, Crixus is so into it, he laughs his arse off every time, is a guilty pleasure…”

Agron rolled his eyes and smiled funny “make it stop… my dude… Now back to work, I need to get these papers sent to court in Rome by the end of the week”

Naevia took the papers Agron handed her “I know the perfect guy” she insisted “I know you’ll love him” she winked at him “I don’t know nev…” he hesitated, Naevia gave him a annoyed look “I give up” she said rolling her eyes “I’ll take these…” she showed the papers, Agron nodded, end of the conversation.

**II**

It was Friday night, Mira and Naevia had invited him to go out and he knew they were up to no good.

They wanted to take him to a gay bar they read about in a magazine but he reported himself sick and even if they didn’t believe him for a second they didn’t bother him anymore he told them “I dunno” to each of the girls in a very polite way… or so he thought until his doorbell rang at 2am.

“What the hell” he though. He had fell asleep in the living room watching football, the real one, not the “egg-hand” one they played in the US that he never really understood…. “They carry that shit like a purse and it’s not even shaped like a football, fucks sake!” The doorbell rang again; “OK!” he yelled to himself “the girls must be drunk… “

He walked towards the door, the doorbell rang for the third time “alright, alright, I’m coming…”

Agron opened the door slowly but he didn’t see anyone, he felt confused for a second; he was still sleepy… who the hell rang the bell? Perhaps a prank from a drunk neighbor?

He stepped out to have a better vision; he looked right, nothing… Then he looked left… Still nothing. “This is stupid” he said quietly.

He heard a laugh then, he looked up the stairs… A male figure was staring right into him.

“Did you…?” – Said Agron confused, yet not scared.-

“ _Yes”_  – the guy said.-“ _sorry if I scared you.”_

“You didn’t” – he said serious. – “Who are you?”

The boy smiled widely, he seemed amused “ _they told me you were cute_ ” he said “ _but_   _they didn’t told me you were that tall, now it’s me who’s a little scared_ ” he added walking towards Agron “Naevia?” he asked impatient “answer me, little man”

 The boy frowned “ _Whoa, rude… did I call you a giant? Or asked you how the weather is up there?_ ” he smiled again widely.

Agron was ready to reply when the boy’s cell phone rang “ _wait a sec_ ” he told him, and he talked mysteriously through the phone “ _yes, I’m here, yes he’s here, no, not yet, ok I’ll let you know… why didn’t you told me he was that tall_?” Agron felt stupid, standing there watching this person, this guy, talk about him over the phone.

Agron gave him a detailing look, black jeans not too loose or too tight, Nike boots, a plain black cotton tee and a black cashmere hat…Agron used the same kind of hats, he also noticed the guy had long black hair that fell to his shoulders… who was this person? Not understanding his own frustration Agron walked into the apartment again but when he was about to slam the door the guy hanged the phone and walked fast towards the door:

“ _Hey_ ” he said placing his foot between the door frame and the door itself “ _not very sociable, huh?”_

“Look, kid” replied Agron “I don’t know who sent you but you need to go”

The boy laughed, looking at Agron with amusement again, this time Agron noticed the big brown bright eyes of the boy… boy, yes… he looked young.

“How old are you?” he asked

“ _Twelve_ ” he replied serious

“You look twelve” – he said suspicious

 _“No, I don’t”_ – the boy smiled again.

  “You smile too much” – said Agron without thinking – “why?” he asked suspicious.

 “ _Because you are nervous_ ” – Said the Tiberius smiling softly

“No, I’m not… what is your name?”

“ _Tiberius”_

 Agron raised his eyebrow first then frowned, then shocked his head

“Tiberius? No offense, but, you are far too dark to have such a fair Italian name”

Tiberius frowned funnily

“ _That’s my name; I can show you my papers if you like_ ”

“You should… but do come in, I’ll make some calls”

“ _Not if you’re calling the police…”_  The boy hesitated, walking away from the door.

“No, you’re going in and we’ll talk about who sent you here, because I’m tired of feeling and be treated like an idiot, I’m not going to pay for anything they might have offered you, ok?” ,

Tiberius smiled nervously listening to agron’s deep angry voice.

“Ok man, I’ll come in but you need to relax, I mean, they already paid me”

“They, huh?” – Said Agron.-

“It’s an expression, one person”

“He or she?” – Asked Agron.-

“A person” he added poker faced, Agron frowned frustrated

“Just come in, please”

III

 “What the fuck Mira?!” – He said over the phone. –“There’s a guy here, where did you pick him?”

“Agron” -said Mira confused.- “I have no idea what you are talking about, you told us to basically leave you the heck alone tonight! And we did! If there is a boy in your living room rite now you shouldn’t be talking with me over the phone while you’re locked in your bathroom…”

Agron hang up noticing his stupid mistake and walked into the living room again, Tiberius, that’s not his real name, he thought, it doesn’t suit him, at all… but what do you care? Focus- was sitting in the couch watching sport center, he looked at Agron expressionless

“Look, I can’t tell you who sent me” - Tiberius said.- “I can only do what I was hired to do and if you don’t want to its fine, I can go… or you can try to guess… that would be fun”- he said trying to ease Agron who still looked angry and frowned.

Agron felt exasperated, he needed to know who did this to him, was it Nev? She said she knew someone but nev wasn’t the kind of woman who did such things, I mean she knew who he was, what he did for a living, his morals would never allow him to pay for sex, to agree with such a thing but maybe Saxa…that little wench.

“Did Saxa hire you?”

“ _No.” – Was Tiberius reply.-_

“Who did this?” – asked Agron exasperated.

“ _Does it matter?  I mean…”_ \- Tiberius smiled at him in what Agron could only understand as sweetness, he’s not Italian, he said to himself… foreign.

“Where are you from Tiberius?”

“ _I was born in Syria but I was adopted really young, so I’m more Italian than Syrian.”_

Agron nodded, that make sense, he told to himself.

“So your born name is not Tiberius”,

 _“No”_ he replied quickly _“I don’t have any recollection of it though…”_

Agron remembered his brother Duro and something inside of him made him feel upset

“How much did THEY pay you? – Asked Agron again, only this time more annoyed.-

“Enough, but I was promised more” - Tiberius said honest- “they told me they’ll pay me more if I got certain info about you…”

Agron opened his eyes with shock, info about me, damn it… fucking Crixus.

“Crixus…”- he said between his teeth-

“ _Yes.”_

Agron was furious, his hands turned into a fist and his eyes went blind while his ears went red with anger, Tiberius saw it all, he stood up from the couch and, in an act of what only can be called craziness, got uncomfortably close to Agron.

Agron snapped back to reality then, not thinking on beating the shit out of Crixus anymore but focusing in the guy in front of him, he’s so petit, he thought and the anger was gone, he stared at him with curiosity a curiosity that Tiberius enjoyed, Agron noticed how Tiberius lips turned into a playful smile… Agron felt stupid again.

“ _You could enjoy this”_  – said Tiberius placing his hand on Agron’s chest” –

“Tell me your name… your real name, and I’ll pay you whatever extra cash he promised you… “- Said Agron in the heat of the moment, he didn’t have money to pay him, he was broke, the surgery had been really expensive and his insurance didn’t cover it… which was the main reason of Spartacus absence, he was fighting for him… so he could have the insurance company to pay him for his surgery, so why, WHY in the name of Jupiter was he saying all that crap and why was he thinking about Jupiter, God!  

“ _He told me you could not pay me anything”_

 Tiberius answer was cold but not mean hearted, he didn’t think about his words, Agron cough him with his guard lowered… _sweet,_ he said to himself.

Agron shocked his head

“You wouldn’t understand kiddo”

 _“Explain then”_   Tiberius hand was still placed in Agron’s chest, in his right pectoral, Agron realized this but didn’t do anything to avoid him,  _au contraire_ , Agron enjoyed the warmth of “Tiberius” hand… and body, and he was so close to his face…. He snapped back to his senses when he noticed how Tiberius was giving him a really deep glance of expectation, he felt a knot in his throat, his heart started racing… he gave up.

“Ok, I’ll make this easy for you… I’m a lawyer”- he smiled tiredly- “a human rights lawyer….” – he paused and raised his eyebrow, gaving Tiberius a long, deep look, full of sarcasm, Tiberius flushed a little.- “I work with Crixus, but he does big corporative cases… he’s got the money, the professional success… and I’m a loser with a tiny office in a big firm that do charity cases to deduce from taxes, so yeah, I have no money...Oh, also, if Crixus asks, I had a younger brother…”

  _“Had... No more?_ ”- Asked Tiberius anxious; this comment touched a string…

“Yeah, two years ago…” - Agron choked a bit.- “ which is also, kind of the same time I told my parents I’m gay and is the same time they have without calling me so, yeah, there’s that, you can leave now and tell him that and get your money, you must really need it”

“ _I do”_  – he admitted coldly. – “ _I’m sorry, but I do.”_

Agron smiled bitter

“What’s your name?” – Agron asked again.

“ _What is yours?” –_ _Tiberius asked back, amused._

 _“_ Agron… yours?”

“I’m _still Tiberius.” –He smiled widely,_

“Bullshit.” – said Agron angry.

Tiberius smiled sour… they looked at each other blankly, they weren’t really looking they were lost in their own minds, their own insecurities and grieves, Agron was thinking about Duro, his heart, his parents, Crixus, Spartacus, his morals…

Tiberius though only of one thing, his older brother, he couldn’t recall his name, the more he tried the less he could, but he did remember the way he called him, of course he did, it was the only recollection of the life he once had, a memory of him and his brother in the desert, carrying water while making jokes, he was so small, 5 years maybe, and he was tired and heated because of the sun, he sat at the shadow of a big rock, he stayed there until his brother, noticing his absence called his name…

“Tiberius” – Said Agron, bringing him back to reality…

He noticed then how close he’d been Agron’s body and how his hand wasn’t in Agron’s chest anymore but across his face, gently placed, he also realized how Agron was leaning down and forward to meet his eyes,  _so tall_ , he though… and  _sweet… he’s in pain too, just like me…_   _What the hell, just kiss him, you want to._

Agron wasn’t thinking, of course he wasn’t… And it felt so good… His lips were fleshy and tender, his breath was hot and uneven and he really hoped he wasn’t twelve as he placed a strong, firm hand on the base of Tiberius back, bringing him close, kissing him with a hint of desperation that secretly turned on Tiberius and made Agron tremble like a little girl…  “Your lips are sin”… what? Did I just say that out loud or… please God let it be my all in my head!  

Tiberius smiled under Agron’s firm embrace  _“you’re sweet, you taste sweet”_

 Agron moaned unintelligible words against Tiberius lips, he laughed.

“Tell me your name” – Agron said, now with a clear voice.

“ _I don’t remember it”_  – he lied.-

“Bullshit” – Agron smiled widely which made Tiberius quiver between his arms.- “bullshit” – he said once more, kissing him frantic.-

Tiberius pushed him gently towards the couch, Agron smiled nervously slouching, he rode on top of him, kissing, biting, caressing in a way he hadn’t caressed in a long time, he wasn’t a prostitute, this was the second time he did this and the first one didn’t went well… but again, he needed the money…  _the kisses of Agron though_ , were  _the most delicious thing_. He slid his hands under his shirt, it was a red ragged shit, with holes, Tiberius new this kind of shirts, this was Agron’s favorite, he thought, as his hands went all over him.

Agron closed his eyes and enjoyed his touch, he was trying not to get too aroused but it was getting difficult, then all the sudden Tiberius his hands stopped in one particular place.

“ _A pacemaker…_  “- said Tiberius looking at Agron stunned.

“How do you know?” – Asked Agron surprised.

“ _The puffiness of the scar… what happened?” –_ _Tiberius frowned with concern_

“I got into a fight, with some bad people, they stabbed me…”

Tiberius eyes went big, really big with shock and sadness, how could someone do that to him, he was so big and strong…

“ _And that’s why you’re broke…” -_ _he said lowly, still frowning._

“Yes, my insurance didn’t cover because it wasn’t an “accident.” – Agron smiled-

“ _Bastards…” – Tiberius replied angry._

Agron found Tiberius concern lovely, but he wondered again…

“How old are you? – He asked.-

“ _I’m 24_ …” - Tiberius he smiled sweet. -  _How old are you?_

“32… fuck, I’m old” – Agron laughed.

“No, you’re not… “Tiberius smiled. - “why did they stab you?”

“I’m a lawyer, remember? – He gave him a tired smile.-

Tiberius smiled and took agron’s shirt off then caressed the scar once more, it was a big scar, and then, when Agron though he couldn’t feel hornier Tiberius kissed it. “I’m not coming back to Crixus” he said.

“Crixus…” - he remembered. – “Right, look… Tiberius, I can’t do this… I do not approve prostitution; I don’t know what I was thinking…”

He pulled him back and stand away from him, Tiberius frowned angry

“ _Would you approach me in a bar? Would you flirt with me then?” -_ _said Tiberius ironic._

“Under normal circumstances yes… of course but that’s not the point here.” – Said Agron grave, getting his shirt back on.

“Yeah, yeah… I get it, whatever…” - Tiberius rose from the couch angry…

“You didn’t told me your name” asked Agron desperate to see him leave, he felt stupid, he hated that, but wanted to know “I need to know”

Tiberius looked at him annoyed  _“I’ve never felt more stupid in my entire life… thanks for that_ ”  - and stormed out of Agron’s place, leaving him speechless.


	2. Chapter 2

I TIBERIUS

Tiberius was slouching on his couch, it was 5am and he couldn’t sleep. He had his laptop over his legs while looking through old photos of his adoptive parents, he also had a couple windows open one was a Google maps search: From Capua, Italy to Damascus, Syria; and the other one was designated to book a flight to Damascus.

The photos were from Madrid Spain the last trip he did with his father, Tiberius. He had passed last year from cancer, and his mom, Vita had removed herself from Capua two months after his dead and was now living in Trento, close to Alps, where she was originally from. He had not seen her since then, they talked over the phone regularly and made plans to see each other and go skiing on the holidays and he really wanted to, he missed her and he’d never been there, but other though occupied his mind…

Before passing and in the best Charles dickens fashion his father gave him a letter, it was a really old one from Syria.

 A long time dead friend of his parents was informing them that his older brother had been received and sheltered by a Muslim family and he was living now in Damascus. The name of his brother or the exact direction wasn’t in the letter but the man urged his parents to contact him on the address of the letter so they could talk further, they never did or said anything to him.

 “We were wrong, I am so sorry, but you know it now and you can do something about it” – Said his dad with regret.

Since then he’d been trying to get to Damascus. He sent a couple of letters but they never reached him back and he had no money to travel since his father’s lung cancer had leaved them almost bankrupted.

All his mom could do was selling the house he grew up in with both of them and bought Tiberius a three bedroom, two bathrooms flat in the center of the city and gave him the rest of the money, which wasn’t that much, then she returned to Trento with to live with her younger sister Claudia.

He’d been doing searches and looking pictures all night, it was Saturday, no, it was Sunday already and he could not sleep well since Friday.

Agron had touched a string, talking about his brother, for a moment he wanted to cry in front of the stranger but of course he didn’t

 “No, what I did was storm out of his flat like an angry teenage girl, I should have stayed… but for what? He didn’t want me there anymore after I said Crixus name, I blew it, I shouldn’t have said his name, stupid Crixus he’s not even in Capua… and stupid Agron with his morals… stupid idiot”

 

II AGRON

It was Monday and Agron’s first thing “to do” as he arrived to work was looking for Crixus…

“He’s away; he’s in Rome with Spartacus” – Said Naevia.-

Agron felt a knot in his throat, and went red with impotence “fuck!” he growled “that fucking bastard!” he said stomping out of his office. Naevia followed him.

“I think I know what he did” – she said in a quiet voice “Mira told me, over the weekend, I’ve been trying to reach out for him, but he’s not answering my calls, only texts and he’s not answering my direct questions, he starts writing of other things… I don’t know what to say, I don’t see why he would do such thing… I…”

“I do!” – He said exasperated “ever since I got here he’s been witch-hunting me”

“I’ve talked to him about this, he’s not…” – Naevia’s voice was uneven as she tried to keep talking “I don’t think he’s”

“Homophobic? Of course he is! He hated me since I got here, first thinking I was interested in you then finding actual sexual orientation disgusting; he’s been trying to put me in evidence in front of everyone, trying to make me feel ashamed of who I am… what other reason you think he had to give me this piece of shit of an office? But I had it, this shit ends now.”

Naevia tried to keep talking but seeing Agron’s expression horrified and distressed her at the same time, so she kept quiet as she heard him trying to explain how he wasn’t angry with her, and then he left the room.

III

TIBERIUS

“Come on babe, it’s Friday! Let’s grab some birras at the nearest bar!” – Said Chadara.

 “Ok, but I’ll pick the place” – was Tiberius reply.-

They went to a bar near his flat, in the center of the city; it was a sports bar and football was always playing. Capua didn’t have any major football team in the Italian calcio but due the nearness of Naples he and most of the people of Capua were big Napoli FC fans, so there he was, sitting with Chadara in his favorite bar, drinking beer, wearing his “Edinson Cavani” Napoli shirt.

Chadara was of course talking about his most recent conquer when his cell phone rang “wait a sec” he told her and went outside the place.

“Crixus” – said Tiberius hearing the voice of the man “no, nothing happened… he didn’t want to, are you sure he’s gay?... when do you return?... Yes I have the information… yes I still need more money you know that… you want me to do what? No, there’s no way I’m reaching him, he might kick my ass if he ever sees me again… is just that he seems to be very private about his shit... But how do you even know that… you should leave him alone you homophobic ass… yes I just called you homophobic… no I’m not drunk… don’t laugh!… yes I have a bank account… no I’m not going to… because… he knows… that it was you… he guessed… not I didn’t he’s clever, he knows you are an idiot like that… you know what? Call me when you get back I can’t do this.”

He cancelled the call, he placed the phone in one of his bag pockets, he realized he forgot to leave it inside, he always did that, it was a part of him at this point… he started walking back to the bar when something pushed him, he fell to the ground but raised quickly “what the fuck” he said angry turning over to see who had pushed him.

“Hi sweetie” Said the man, clearly drunk

Tiberius started to breath fast, this was the guy, the first guy ever tried to fuck with for money… he had strangled him to unconsciousness and raped him.

Tiberius started to walk faster, he hadn’t realized how far from the bar he had walked talking to Crixus until that moment, he panicked, he started to run and behind him the guy and a couple of his friends…

They took him by his bag and dragged him to a dark corner, he didn’t scream, he couldn’t. They started to hit him in the stomach, a couple of blows and he was on the floor again. The guy took him by that “pretty set of hair” and unbuttoned his jeans “You didn’t blow me the last time, you were like the sleeping beauty, but you will now” Tiberius closed his eyes in total impotence, listening to the laugh and remarks of the other men “look, he doesn’t even fight, what a faggot!”

“I’m not a faggot!!” he yelled internally, why couldn’t he fight? Why did he always have to put up with this? He found some inner strength and pushed the main guy away and started to throw punches to anyone who dared to get close.

They only laughed at him really loud, something that he secretly wanted, he looked outside the corner to see if someone had listened and saw a tall figure yelling something on the other side of the street “Help” he yelled weakly and the figure seemed to listen, he ran across the street, one of the three guys punched Tiberius really hard in the face, leaving him unconscious…

IV

AGRON

 

“TIBERIUS!”- Agron yelled.- “come on, come back to sense” he slapped him softly in the check

Tiberius opened his eyes but looked confused, the place was dark “ok” he said to Agron “ok” repeated and all the sudden Agron felt something hot to the side of his body.

“Whoa!” – Agron yelled “what is that… I have a pacemaker… pacemaker, remember!”

Tiberius opened his eyes wide this time “Agron” he said disoriented

“Yes! Yes, put that away…” – Said Agron anxious.-

Tiberius put the teaser back in the bag and raised from the ground with the help of Agron “I’m sorry” he said “how did you?”

“I was on my way to the bar and I saw this guy… this idiot” – said Agron grabbing Tiberius bag from the floor and putting it on his right shoulder

“You know that guy?” – asked Tiberius surprised “that’s my bag” he added quickly

Agron smiled; even in the dark he could see that set of perfect white teeth “I’m sorry” he said right away “you helped me and I’m being a dick” – Tiberius walked outside of the darkness with Agron by his side.

“Cabani… interesting” – Agron told to Tiberius “I’m not a fan of the Calcio, being from Germany but he’s a fine player”

“I grew up here, my dad was a fan of Napoli FC…” – Tiberius smiled, he felt sore but he still smiled “what did you expect?” he added laughing a bit now.

Agron felt a know in his stomach, hearing him laugh, “fuck” he said to himself “fuck, fuck, fuck”

“I expected a name…” he said, not thinking, as usual…

“Tiberius, how many more times do I have to tell you?” – Tiberius smiled again, for someone who’s been beaten to the ground and almost get raped he seemed too happy, Agron refused to think about the why, he wasn’t doing this to himself, Tiberius prostitutes himself for money, that’s why he got into trouble, that guy that was beating him was a closet gay and had a pretty bad reputation and Agron was sure Tiberius knew that before messing with him but he needed money, he wasn’t going to stop.

“Well…” he said flat “I think I need to get going”

Tiberius seemed surprised “so soon?” Tiberius added “the least I can do is bought you a couple of beers” his eyes seemed expectant, Agron cursed internally again.

“Can’t kiddo… maybe next time” – he said giving him a tired smile

“There won’t be a next time” said Tiberius frowning with discontent.

 “I dunno Tiberius… I” Agron started stuttering nervous.

“Nasir” – Said Tiberius annoyed- “My brother used to call me Nasir… you stupid idiot” 

Nasir took his bag off Agron’s shoulder and walked fast towards the bar, Agron, once more, stood there… speechless. 


	3. Chapter 3

**there's a lot of "Judgy Agron" in this chapter, mainly inspired by this**

****

**the gif is not mine, but from here<http://youstayandigo.tumblr.com/post/53139077210/reaction-gifs-spartacus-so-i-thought-itd-be>**

**I**

**NASIR**

“Look, Nasir…” Said Crixus raising an eyebrow, looking through the papers “this is not really my area”

“What?” Said Nasir annoyed “you’re a lawyer how can this not be your freaking area?”

Crixus laughed “I’m a lawyer yes, but not the one you need…”

“Who do I need then?” asked Nasir frustrated.

Crixus gave Nasir a long sarcastic look

“No” said Nasir “we played with him, I played with him… because of you” he frowned angrily

“He beat the crap out of me two months ago, I paid my debt.” Said Crixus annoyed.

“He did?” Nasir smiled imagining Agron beating Crixus right in the face “I bet he did, I mean he’s bulked”

“Ok, control your homo-sensual thoughts Syria… I only let him do it because of Naevia.” Crixus said frowning irritated

“You know what? I’m glad he beat the crap out of you! You’re an ass… Haven’t you read about what they say about homophobic dudes?” said Nasir slapping Crixus forehead with his hand.

“I am not gay… I was angry… jealous.” Said Crixus, grave.

“What?” Nasir couldn’t believe it, Crixus was the most self-confident guy on earth “what did he do?”

“He started winning big cases, got promoted… to a bigger and better office than mine, he was getting into my territory. Not only doing charity cases but big international cases, and I was jealous… There I said it.” Crixus drank the rest of his beer quickly avoiding eye contact with Nasir

“My, my…” Said Nasir smiling devilish “the undefeated gaul… that’s not how your co-workers call you? You never lose a case but here you are jealous of a guy with a pacemaker…” Nasir laughed sarcastic “He seemed rather sad the first time I saw him, rather frustrated” said Nasir.

“He’s been through some tough shit; no wonder why he is sad… I mean” he took another beer from the table, opened it and took a sip. “They killed his brother in front of him and he couldn’t save him…”

Nasir felt a knot in his throat, his eyes got immediately wet “how was it?” he muttered, Crixus continued not paying attention.

“Duro was an idiot, if you ask me, always getting in trouble just to prove he was better than others, but it was his brother… I shouldn’t have done that to him… or you, I knew from the beginning that he was the only person able to really help you” – Crixus eyes went blank for a while, not really looking anything, lost in thought until he opened his mouth again “apologize to him, I already did, and I told him why I got you into this… I mean you told him your real name, I know you like him… who knows”

“He did save me from being ravished… Again”

Crixus frowned angrily and slapped Nasir across the face “stop doing that, I mean it” Nasir didn’t even react, he just went:

“I don’t even remember it, I was really unconscious… just the pain after… and the fear of not knowing what he did to me” he sighed heavily and continued “it was the same guy, he saved me from him, and then I told him he was a stupid idiot”

“I can’t believe you didn’t contact the police right after”– Said Crixus.- “you should have called me”

“But what if that wasn’t your area either?” – said Nadir sarcastic “I’m fine, really, my world didn’t shattered for that, I went to the doctor, did some test, I’m good. I knew what could happen and I still did it, tricks of the trade…”

“Don’t talk like that; you don’t deserve such thing… I’m sad that happened to you, but I’m glad you’re ok…” Said Crixus, smiling friendly.

“I am, don’t worry…” Nasir gave Crixus calm smile “and by the way… you were the one who told me he was cute, how’s the “homo-sensual” then?” – added Nasir amused

“I did not say “cute” I said “quite handsome” and shut up, you’re too late for that reply” – Said Crixus shocking his head. “Go talk to him, the worst thing that can happen is that he says no”

“That’s a relief!” – Said Nasir mortified.

**II**

**Agron**

The doorbell rang; he was watching the six nation tournament, Italy vs England… Agron felt bad for watching games of Italy but Germany had a second level European rugby team, they had never reached the world cup, actually Agron hadn’t been into Rugby until he moved to Italy with Duro so he rooted the “Azurri” (the blues)…

The doorbell rang for the second time, he was into a good play that ended with a “Thrive” (score) for the Azurri, he raised his hands up in the air “yes!” he said exited “wait a second!” he yelled to the door.

He walked towards the door pulling his loose-fitting shorts up, it rang for the third time “alright, alright…” he said as he opened the door.

Nasir was standing in front of him, it had been two, two and half months since he last saw him, since Agron had helped him in that corner… he had been thinking about Nasir regularly, feeling the need to reach him, Crixus told him about who Nasir was “He’s not bad, he made some bad choices, like selling himself for sex, it’s true, but he’s been through a lot lately, his dad passed away a year ago, his mother left him, he doesn’t have a proper job or a proper career, he’s stuck and I took advantage of that, it was very low of me…” Agron reply to this statement was “Is he still doing that?” Crixus nodded a “Yes” and Agron felt a knot in his stomach “just forget about him” he told to himself.

“Nasir” he said flat

Nasir eyes were fixed in Agron’s bare chest, on Agron’s scar. Agron felt naked and suddenly flushed

“Did Crixus comment you about?” said the boy lifting his gaze upon Agron’s eyes.

“Yeah, sure… come in.” said Agron “Did you bring the papers?” he asked feeling a bit misplaced.

“Yes” said Nasir “they’re right here” Nasir showed Agron his bag, the same bag he had the last time he saw him “No teaser tho…”

Agron smiled tiredly “Come in”

Nasir set foot in the living room and Agron closed the door

“Rugby” Said Nasir with interest.

“Yeah, six nations, they’re losing tho… the Azurri” Agron said making grimace of boredom.

“They don’t stand a chance… not against England… those bastards… the other day I was watching the Italy vs Wales game and some tourist, American, asked me if it was some European copy of their football league…” Nasir shocked his head laughing.

“My God” Said Agron rolling his eyes “I don’t know what is worst… the fact that they seem to completely ignore they stole Rugby, turning it into that violent game of theirs or the fact that they call it football” Agron made another face this time with a little disgust

Nasir laughed “I know” he said chipper “I mean I tried to explain to him, the rules and he thought it was too complicated and violent… I told him that in rugby we don’t tackle all the opponents only the one who carries the sphere, he stared at me blankly and said “well that’s boring” can you believe it?” he laughed.

Agron laughed “Americans… well, North Americans…” he said sardonic.

“Agh, don’t even go there” Nasir gestured with waving both hands funnily “I have friends from Argentina and they really hate that phrase, they’ll go like “why they can call themselves Americans and we are just Argentineans or South Americans?!” it gets me every time… “

Agron and Nasir stared at each other laughing, then Italy got a “thrive” (5 points)… “come on!” Agron yelled to the tv while Nasir clapped  and said “Forza!” with enthusiasm, then they both stood there in silence.

“Agron” said Nasir finally “I’m sorry”

“Look, Nasir” Said Agron taken by surprise, choking a little “Crixus told me you needed legal advice, I will provide you that, I will do my best to help you with any legal problem you might have but”

“I’m not into any sort of trouble” said Nasir interrupting him “if that was the case, I think Crixus would have suit me better” Nasir realized his words sounded mean hearted, he quickly continued “I am here because I need advice about how to get into Syria… I…”

Agron felt surprised “Your homeland… why?” he said confused

“I’ve been trying to book a flight but it seems impossible at the moment” continued Nasir

“Nasir, have you seen the news lately?” Agron interrupted “Syria is a not flying area right now, there’s no way you can get into the country on a plane… or by road, the frontier is really guarded, and there is also trouble in Turkey so I suggest you to wait until the things calm down a bit… ”

“You don’t understand” Said Nasir frustrated “I know I can’t… but I have to, you are a human rights lawyer, you must know your ways to get into, Crixus told me you’ve been in Damascus, and that’s where I need to go”

Nasir voice was firm and his gestures were rough, his face frowned, stubborn, Agron felt mortified.

“Why Damascus?” he asked

Nasir handed him a letter, Agron sat in the couch reading it “have a seat, please” he told to Nasir but he didn’t sit.

“So you think your brother may live and be there?”

“that’s what I’m trying to figure out…” Said Nasir with determination.

Agron nodded, “Well…” he said handing him the letter back “I can’t get you into Damascus today… or tomorrow… but I can skype”

Agron looked the confusion of Nasir, then asked him to hand him the tablet placed in the kitchen table.

Agron connected to Skype and hoped for the best.

“You’re lucky!” he said to Nasir who didnt understand what was going on... “she’s online” Agron added.

Agron started to call Saxa, a friend of his from Germany who also lived in Capua for a little while, the night Nasir rang the bell of his apartment the suspected of her.  

“AGGIE!!!” yelled the woman “AGGIE, AGGIE!!”

Agron laughed, “Hi SAX!” he said chipper.

“What’s up babe? to what do I owe the honor of your call?”

“Look, Sax… where are you now?”

“Damascus, I got here yesterday… I was covering Ankara and I got a hitchhike here by a group of Turkish rebels who dropped me right in the frontier, the rest was blarney!”

Nasir sat beside Agron attempting to see the woman, Agron took the tablet further so Saxa could see Nasir aswell.

“Well, Sax, I’m glad you’re ok, I’ve missed you here and I do need to ask a little help from my friend”

“agh!” she said laughing “you had me at the beatles, spill the beans… and oh, who’s the handsome lad besides you?”

“I’m Nasir, nice to meet you” said Nasir nervous.

“Nasir, huh? You’re the one asking for help?”

“Yes” Said Nasir anxious "Yes I am"

Agron gave him the tablet and went for a couple of cups of coffee “Tell her everything” he said to Nasir, he nodded in response.

Saxa listened very carefully as Nasir explained everything, finally after a while she said:

“Well, Nasir, I’m a broadcaster and a lawyer, I work with human rights watch and unicef, that’s the only reason why I got into Damascus, the "i'm a broadcaster" card, they love to see us running for our lives here... the thing is babe, I took the cheapest flight to Ankara right after the gezi protest when you still could travel safe,  and then hitchhike my way here... but now I wouldn’t recommend it”

Nasir expression made Saxa's heart dwarf, “I’ll tell you what sweetie…” She said then “I will look up for the address while I’m here… let’s shake the tree and see what falls from it, ok?”

Nasir smiled widely “Thank you so much” he said with gratitude beyond words.

“No problem babe, any friend of Agron is my friend…” she winked at him mischievously, Nasir flushed, Agron noticed. He sat in front of him the whole time, watching, listening, discovering, enjoying. 

A while after Saxa's call ended, they were sitting in the kitchen table, drinking more coffee.

“I still don’t get something” said Agron looking through papers “where’s your adoption form?”

“My mom must have it” Said Nasir “I will call her, tomorrow and ask her, she took a lot of documents with her”

“Yeah but… I mean there must be a… “ he paused confused “In the letter, they said your brother was living with a Muslim family, your Name is Nasir which is a very Arabic, Muslim name…” he paused frowning even more confused.

“Yes, I suppose” said Nasir not following

“How the hell did your parents adopt you?” He said looking at Nasir straight in the eyes “I must be missing something, you need to call you mom, soon” he said worried.

“Why?” asked Nasir feeling anxious “what’s the matter?”

Agron made a worried face “I’m sure there’s a good… legal… reason”

“Agron” Said Nasir confused “speak in a way I can understand, please”

“The thing is, Nasir… am… em… Look, don’t worry… but if I am right, I mean there’s no way… ammm… crap how do I say this…” he placed both hands to the sides of his face

“Jus speak” said Nasir trying to keep calm

“Well, fuck… Syria is mainly a Muslim country, there is also a catholic minority… but your name is certainly not catholic so therefore and as I told you before, reading the letter about your brother, you descend from a Muslim family, which is fine, I think tho… you were not raised as such, am I right?”

“Right” said Nasir “I was raised as a Catholic”

“Yeah” Said Agron “me too, so, your born name is Nasir but it was changed to Tiberius, perfectly fine Latin name”

“Yes” he replied

“You don’t know your brother’s name, but assuming you are both Muslims, there is tiny problem in the form you might have been adopted”

“I don’t follow” Said Nasir getting frustrated “why would there be a problem?”

“Well, Syria has not signed the Hague Adoption Convention... which only affects people from the USA now that I think it… agh!” he growled “what I’m trying to say, in a very poor, inarticulately way... is that you can’t adopt Muslim orphans from Syria… only catholic orphans and that’s a very recent law, from like… 2006… so” Agron looked at Nasir biting his lower lip concerned

“You’re right” Said Nasir shocked “I have to speak with my mom… now”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one surely is full of mistakes, I didn't check it properly so apologize in advance.  
> ALSO:  
> This one is more adult friendly and it's going to get much more graphical towars the end, that's the reason why I tagged this as mature.  
> the last chapter is going to be really long because I don´t want to drag this any longer, hope you're enjoying the reading, thanks for the kudos and comments

**I**

**NASIR**

Nasir had invited friends to come over his place and watch the rugby game that day, especially Crixus since Italy was playing against France and he casually told him to pass the invitation to Agron, they haven’t spoken since he reached out for him almost two weeks ago.

At first Nasir thought that Agron hadn’t time, since Crixus told him he was going back and forth from Rome to Capua, a request of his boss “There are building his case against the insurance company that didn’t cover his surgery” said Crixus casually “I think they’ll win it… I mean Agron did provoke the guy who did that to him… but he was angry, he attempted a citizen arrest, did you knew that?

Nasir would open his eyes in shock “he… did… what?” he muttered

“He’s kind of a hot head” Said Naevia smiling softly “He was in this really hard case, a child molester, really delicate, when he confronted the guy with evidence he flipped and stabbed him with a screwdriver” she stopped smiling

“No… what… a what?” Nasir’s replied “repeat that again”  

“Yes” said Crixus “we’re not joking… a screwdriver”

Nasir was stunned, he saw Agron’s scar, and touched it… kissed it. Agron had told him “I’m a lawyer, remember?” when he asked what happened, but he never imagined such thing.

But after a few days of encouraging himself to reach for the phone and text him Agron didn’t answer… that’s when Nasir felt the knot in the throat, the void in the stomach, all those symptoms he wanted to avoid at all cost, the symptoms that he cared, he fucking cared…

So it wasn’t a surprise when Agron didn’t show up to the lunch he planned for Crixus, Naevia, Chadara and him. Nasir cook all morning and by the time everybody got to his place he was exhausted.

They all eat and chatted, laughed and drank. Then they hit the bar.

They were running late, by the time they got to the bar the first period was almost over and France was winning 15 – 7 to Italy, but that wasn’t the surprise. Agron was at the bar, alone and drinking a beer.

Nasir felt stupid, he looked at him blankly as Naevia greeted him, he seemed surprised to see them all there at the same time then he looked at Nasir indifferent “hey” he said to him “hi” said Nasir awkwardly.

They all sat in one table, Agron was wearing dark sweat pants and loose grey cotton shirt, his hair was longer than the last time he saw him, more puffy, he looked tired and scruffy “I don’t have news from Saxa, sorry” he said frowning embarrassed “I’ve been trying to contact her but seems impossible lately”

“It’s ok” Said Nasir calm “I talked to my mom, I’m going to Trento soon… I wrote you all about it”

“Yeah, I read it, I think is great” was Agron’s input. “Oh, fucking Gaul’s!” he said suddenly.

Nasir realized that France had scored again, Crixus only laughed quietly; drinking his beer, Naevia and Chadara seemed lost in a private conversation.

By the time the game ended it was already 7pm, and France had won. Crixus as expected felt full of himself “well…” he said chipper “I think I’ll go home now and call my relatives… back in France” he smiled widely “the lunch was superb my friend, très bon!” he said to Nasir palming his back softly “I’ll see you before you leave?” asked Crixus “probably” said Nasir smiling friendly “and you’re welcome, it was my pleasure to have you in my house today” he replied candid.

“By the way” said Crixus looking at Agron who was checking his phone with interest “I told you to go to Nasir’s place today, what happened?”

Agron looked up at Crixus expressionless “I had some paperwork to do” he said flat.

“Right” Replied Crixus “well… you’re a fucking idiot”

Agron raised his eyebrow sarcastically “what do you care, Gaul?” he added coldly

“I don’t” he added quickly “you’re right, why would I give a fuck about an idiot” Crixus rose from the chair angrily “Nev” he said to his girlfriend.

“Guys, behave” Naevia Added “not the place or the moment” she input.

Nasir didn’t say a word, he just stared at both of them a, Chadara kissed him goodbye and waved and he muttered something but he couldn’t remember what, Crixus and Naevia did the same and when he came back to his senses he was alone with Agron who was watching him with his eyebrow still raised

“Are you ok?” – He asked

“Yes” he said “I need a beer”

“I think you had too many already” he said in a tone that made Nasir upset, he sounded rude and judgmental.

Nasir looked Agron in the eye expressionless “Helena!” he yelled to the bartender girl “two Nastro azurro… or do you prefer a birra moretti?” he asked Agron

“I have to go” he said shocking his head

“Rite, lots of work to do” said Nasir with a hint of anger “Helena, just one Nastro azurro, please” he smiled to Helena and she nodded smiling him back. “Well” he said looking at Agron again “good night”

**II**

**AGRON**

Agron was on his feet besides Nasir, ready to leave when Nasir’s phone rang. He (Nasir) looked at it and immediately ended the call…  Nasir though, made a grimace of embarrassment and anxiety all at one second in “it seems like you have lots of work too, so I’ll leave you to it…” he said without thinking.

Nasir who had been awfully expressionless for Agron’s tastes frown his face with irritation “it is not you fucking problem” he said with a low voice but clenching his teeth, his nostrils were big and his breath uneven.

Agron opened his mouth unable to utter a single intelligible word “I’m such a dick, I’m such a dick!” he repeated to himself “I… Nasir… I”

“I shouldn´t have told you my name, not to you…” he said shaking his head with a bitter tone.

“Me? What do you mean?” Agron said feeling ashamed “I am glad to know you name, is…”

Nasir gave him a sarcastic angry look and stood up, the beer reached the table, Nasir paid for it and gave Helena a generous tip, she smiled and went back to the bar, Agron couldn’t move, he just stood there, scared to death to hear what Nasir had to say next.

“You’re far too moral and correct, Mr. Human Rights, ´I don’t agree with prostitution´-said Nasir mimicking and mocking agron’s voice- you kissed me, as much as I kissed you, if I had not said Crixus name…- he stopped to grasp some air, then stood in silence for a second… -you’re too judgmental- he said grave, frowning offended- I don’t this, I don’t want this, I refuse to be judged. So forget it”

Agron’s mouth was open again, he didn’t realize though “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry!” he yelled internally incapable to say anything, Nasir looked at him confused “you won’t say anything?” he demanded “I… I’m sorry” said Agron “I’m just worried… I don’t” he looked around aware that all eyes were upon them “you’re right, I’ve been far too judgmental, and it is not my call, but it is my problem” he said firm

“No is not” Added Nasir annoyed “is nobody’s business”

“It is my business, since you’ve contact me to help you that requires for me to care about your wellbeing and…” he stopped, dry.

“What am I bluffing about?!” he said to himself distressed

“My wellbeing… - Nasir laughed sarcastic. -  I texted you, several times… you didn’t answer… save it for yourself Agron… I don’t need your bullshit; I’m not your client.”

Nasir stormed out, again “Why does he always storms out like a teenage girl? And why am I always drawn to follow him, don’t follow him… let it go!” he yelled to himself.

Everybody at the bar was looking at him “Helena” he said then breathed heavily “a birra amoretti, please” he said burring his face into both of his hands stressed, distressed. “You’re a dick Agron, a fucking dick” he said to himself lowly.  

“Right away, big boy” she said smiling.

**III**

**NASIR.**

The phone rang like 4 times, but was taking a cold shower.

The phone rang 2 times more, but he was putting his grey cotton long johns, it was a chilly night and those were his favorite type of underwear for nights like these, he put on a black cozy hoodie and grabbed the phone, it rang again.

“Castus” said Nasir flat.

“Tiberius” Said Castus chipper “I’m in the front door”

“The front door where?” – He said confused

“Your flat, open up”  

That was the last thing Nasir wanted to hear, he wanted to lie, to tell him he wasn’t home but the light of the living room was on and that meant he was home “damn it” he said quietly.

He ran down the stairs and turn on the light of the front door, he sighed and then opened the door

“Castus” he said smiling awkwardly “what the hell”

Castus stared at him quietly, only smiling mischievously, the dark of his skin made his perfect white teeth glow in the dark, Nasir liked Castus smile, Nasir liked Castus just not as Castus wanted to be liked by Nasir “Can I come in?” he said looking down his trousers, giving him that pervy reckless look, Nasir pulled his hoodie down with one hand to hide his penis, he didn’t remember how see-through they were.

“Behave” he said smiling “I don’t think is a good idea”

“Come on” said Castus biting his lower lip “I haven’t seen you since…”

“I want to go to bed” said Nasir quickly not wanting to hear the end of that phrase “you kissed me Castus, I was drunk, you took advantage… but I did not kiss you, I don’t like you that way” he wanted to say it out loud but he just stood there frowning “nope” he added friendly “not a good an idea Cas, I’m sorry”

Castus snapped, he took Nasir by the arm but Nasir quickly walked outside the door, not wanting Castus to go in and let him in a disadvantage position “are you high or something!” Nasir yelled at Castus

“Just a little drunk” he said smiling, still pressing both hands in each of Nasir’s arms “why are you so tense? I though you enjoyed it” Castus added smiling

“Let me go, and we’ll talk about that” Said Nasir calm

“No” was Castus replying as he grabbed Nasir by the neck and tried to kiss him.

Nasir pulled his head back, and Castus pulled Nasir’s hair forward “Tiberius” he said menacing “stop it” he added.

“You stop it!” Nasir yelled “let me go!” he struggled but Castus wouldn’t let him… then Nasir heard a familiar voice.

“Remove your fucking hand!” Agron yelled, grabbing Castus by the back of his shirt

“Who the fuck are you? let me go man!” yelled Castus losing balance falling on the floor

“Don’t hurt him” Said Nasir looking at Agron scared “he’s drunk”

“He was assaulting you!” Yelled Agron, furious.

“I know” Said Nasir “but he’s my friend and he’s drunk, just let him go” Nasir gave him a kind supplicant look, Agron let Castus go.

The man rose then quickly and throw a punch directly to Agron’s jaw “Who is this Tiberius?!” ye demanded “this is why you don’t answer my calls?” he said throwing another punch that Agron catch with his hand.

“Calm down Castus!” said Nasir angry, a taxi passed by them and Agron yelled at it, it pulled over “you better go home lad” he told him looking at him directly in the eye “sober up, then come back and talk to Na… Tiberius, ok?” 

“Fuck you, you fucking idiot!” Said Castus getting into the cab “I can’t believe you right now Tiberius” he said angry, sad, embarrassed

“I’ll talk you later ok? Go home” Nasir said as he closed the cab door “he lives downtown” he said to the driver “take him home, not to any other bar ok?” the cabbie nodded and Agron handed him enough money to pay the fare, Castus was already falling sleep.

Nasir watched the cab turn over and go downtown, Nasir felt worried and guilty, he looked the cab get lost in the traffic then looked at Agron who was sitting in his doorstep

“Thank you” he said sincere “you helped me again…” he had to accept “to my grieve”

“Your grieve?” asked Agron “I called Naevia and asked your direction, you live pretty close to the bar” he added smiling softly “I wanted to come here and… apologize”

Nasir noticed Agron’s smile turned into a frown, then into sort of a puppy face?

“Get in” he said giving up, his grimaces were too adorable, he was a dick but he knew how to make a perfect compelling puppy face.  Agron smiled widely and waited for Nasir to get in the house first and lead him.

Nasir was barefoot and cold, the cold had made his cock, yes, cock go stiff, he tried to hide it with his hoodie but he couldn’t quite do it, if Agron had notice “of course he had” he said to himself he disguised it pretty well.

“This are the stairs” said Nasir to Agron “They go up” he added joking awkwardly. Agron smiled and nodded

The started to walk up the stairs “this is a nice place” said Agron looking around “nice structure”

“My mom is an architect” he explained “is a big flat, too big for me but she insisted” he turned his head back to Agron who walked a few steps behind him, Agron smiled back.

They reached the main floor, it was an wide open space with two separate spaces, Nasir described

“This is the living room, this is my couch and TV, I watch football and rugby here” – he smiled at Agron who was already smiling “ok” he said.

“This is my balcony, with a view, wonderful to sit and drink wine… play scrabble, you like scrabble?” he asked looking at Agron softly “yes, I fucking love scrabble” was Agron’s reply.

Nasir walked back to the living room and then to the kitchen

“This is the kitchen, I cook here… that’s the dinning space, and people come visit sometimes… Like today” he said raising an eyebrow to Agron sarcastic “I know, I know” he replied “I was busy, don’t make me feel more guilty”

Nasir laughed silly “well this is mainly it; the two guest room are over there, and the bathrooms” he said slowly pointing at the end of a hallway next to the kitchen “only the guests rooms?” asked Agron poker faced.

“Yeah, the main room is in the second level, right there – he said pointing another set of stairs in the other side of the kitchen they go up too, there’s a terrace…you know” he said awkwardly, he felt awkward, this wasn’t his confident self, and Nasir was the king of flirting but Agron made him extremely nervous and self-conscious, all the sudden his checks felt blush, he looked down trying to hide it.

**IV**

**AGRON**

Agron saw Nasir flush, he tried to hide it fixing his face in the ground “I’m sorry” he said suddenly “I know I’ve been an dick, and I’ve made you feel judged, and I know the feeling and is not a good one, and I’m deeply sorry for making you feel like that, I do… I’m sorry, Nasir, I’m sorry”

Nasir looked up and stared at him surprised “that’s a lot of “I’m sorry”, but I don’t think you understand” he said flat

“I do” Agron replied quickly, “I do understand”

“You do, huh? Then tell me, why do I do this? Why do I sell myself for money, why Agron?” he voice was deep and eyes were dark.

“Your brother” Said Agron softly. He walked towards Nasir, he did it slowly reaching for his face with one of his hands “I too, had a brother” he told him, finally cupping his face with both hands “He did some reckless things”

“I’m not reckless” Said Nasir fixing his eyes on Agron’s chest “I know what I’m doing”

“Duro said the exact same thing, then he got shot, one bullet straight to his head, gone” Said Agron hard, he lifted Nasir’s face up, to meet his eyes, they were teary, ashamed “I’m not judging you, you’re a grown ass man, but you need to stop doing it, you have to, look what happened today, and the other night, bad things will happen to you if you keep doing it, I know you need money, but there’s a lot of ways” Agron’s voice was weak and thin, he felt a knot in this throat  and void in his stomach, the symptoms that he cared, and he fucking cared. “I care too much about you to at least not tell you what I think, I want to help you, I’m trying to… I think that gives me some sort of power to advice you”

“And that is my fault” said Nasir placing his hands on Agron’s chest, caressing it. “It is my fault because I told you my name, that gave you power over me, a power that only my parents and my friends have… and not all of them, Chadara doesn’t know or Castus… I’m still thinking- he breathed heavily “I’m still trying to figure why I did it, why I told you…”

Agron smiled softly “Because I insisted, a lot” he laughed, still cupping his face, this time bringing him closer “Nasir” he said in a very sweet low intimate voice “of course that is your name, it suits you, it’s a beautiful name and you…” he shook his head sarcastically making a funny grimace of impotence “you’re painfully handsome”

Nasir laughed embarrassed “shut up” he said realizing himself from Agron’s touch only to be reached again more strongly, Agron wrapped his arms around him, firmly.

“I’m still thinking, I’ve been thinking why, why did I kissed you that day” Said Agron burying his face into Nasir’s neck.

**V**

**NASIR**

Nasir’s body bristled, his neck bristled, and he placed a hand in the back of Agron’s long milky neck “I kissed you first” he added.

“And I kissed you back” – Said Agron breathing slowly at his neck “and I did stop when you said Crixus name but it wasn’t because of you, it was because I felt stupid, like I was some kind of a walking joke, but it was nothing against you..”

“Crixus told me you kicked his ass” said Nasir laughing still under the heaviness of Agron’s body “well done”

Agron laughed “fuck Crixus!” he yelled funnily “you’re so warm” he said caressing his neck with his lips; Nasir gasped a little, feeling weak.

“Am I cold?” he said worried

“A little, but I like it” he added, it was true but it wasn’t the reason of his bristle, Agron was tall and strong, that made him feel protected and aroused… “Don’t give yourself away so soon Nasir, don’t” he said trying to pull himself together and then one of Agron’s hands went down his back and under his hoodie,

Nasir felt how Agron’s hand started to caress his back, very softly and slowly, the other hand was firm at the top of his neck, his fingers between his long loose hair “is this ok to you?” Agron asked. He felt how his stomach became a huge whole, it was like when you ride a rollercoaster and it goes to the highest point to suddenly go down, it was that void, that excitement.

“Yes” he said pressed to one of Agron’s ears then kissed it “don’t stop” he said in a murmur kissing his check.

“Ok” he said and groaned, kissing his neck softly, then harder going up and down his throat, under his chin, his ear…

“Wait” He said pushing Agron away for a second “give me your hand” he told him, argon nodded looking like a little child, lost, and reached Nasir’s hand. He took it and led him to the stairs.

As they walked up Nasir felt all kinds of things, he wanted to kiss him and be loved right there but he also wanted to linger and get lost in his kisses and his eyes… his olive green eyes… he looked at Agron and pressed him against the wall of the stairs, he cupped his face with his hands and just stared at him for a little while, detailing him… “You have freckles in your forehead” he said amused, Agron frown his temple funnily  “and scruffy” and scratched Agron’s beard with his fingers, Agron smiled, “dimples” Nasir said amused, kissing one of Agron’s cheeks, “ did you know dimples are a dominant trait?”

“That makes sense” he said still smiling “my dad has it, I guess I inherited it” he smiled wider.

Nasir kissed his chin, and Agron lowered his head slowly, until his lips were close to Nasir’s lips.

“You’re sweet” – Agron added and Nasir smelled his breath. A mixture of mint and beer, he wanted to kiss him, but he controlled himself, so he just turned his head to the side and kissed a corner of his mouth

“You too” Said Nasir, then Agron moved his head towards his lips and kissed him awkwardly yet sweet.

Nasir grabbed him by the neck bringing him closer; Agron placed his hands on both sides of Nasir’s hips, lifting him. Nasir wrapped his legs around him “take me to bed” he said, Agron moaned and kissed him strongly.

**VI**

**AGRON**

He ran up the stairs carefully, when he got to Nasir’s room he saw it was a rally large open space, only a bed and a rack full of clothes, the shoes and hats where organized on the floor. He placed Nasir gently over the bed and watched Nasir laid on his back quietly for a moment, Nasir just smiled at him.

He’d been acting like he didn’t notice what Nasir was wearing, long johns “really fit long johns, no wonder why Castus didn’t want to leave” he smiled at Nasir “why do you receive visits in these?” he said stretching the trousers by the ankle “you already are an assault to the senses with normal clothing, this… this is an offense.”

Nasir laughed “I wasn’t expecting visitors, it’s pretty cold today and I wanted to sleep cozy”

“Hmmm” Said Agron playful placing a firm hand over Nasir´s womb, caressing it, then moving forward to kiss him on the left side of his hip “you don’t need that, don’t you?”  Then he took off Nasir’s hoodie and tossed it off, Nasir bit his lower lip and laughed “you’re impossible” said Nasir closing his yes strongly, laughing as Agron kissed and bit his way up to Nasir’s mouth again.

This time, the kisses were carefree, shameless. Agron’s tongue caressed Nasir’s lips, circling it, slowly and wet. Nasir breathed heavily clawing his fingers on Agron’s neck; Agron growled feeling a little pain, Nasir opened his mouth gasping for air and received Agron’s tongue with a deep low moan. Their tongues caressed each other as both explored each other bodies.

Nasir hand went into Agron’s butt, grabbing it with both hands and lowering his sweatpants a bit realizing then that Agron wasn’t wearing any underwear “this is an offense!” he joked at Agron, he laughed and sucked Nasir’s lower lip “make your case then” said Agron playful again…

 Nasir smiled devilish “I’ll pay to see you in court, all dressed up and spirited” he ran his hand inside Agron’s sweatpants feeling his erection. Agron stiffen right away, Nasir hands were gentle discovering him little by little then he rushed a laugh.

“What’s going on?” asked Agron both surprised and confused. Nasir grabbed his cock harder, Agron screeched “ouch” he said frowning “what is it?!” he said to Nasir smiling sore.

Nasir then gave him a deep sarcastic look, both of his eyebrows raised… “Is not that…” Replied Agron unable to speak the whole sentence, embarrassed

“Oh, yes… it is” Said Nasir caressing his cock softly

“Come on” Said Agron feeling self-conscious “I don’t think is that… big” he smiled nervous

“Agron” said Nasir lowly “you” he said kissing him gently “will” he said then kissed him again “you’ll have to be… really… fucking… gentle... ok?” he kissed him deeply and softly.

Agron flushed, his whole body was. He accepted the kiss with trembling lips, “I don’t want to hurt you”

“You won´t, we´ll do this slowly… I should have known, I felt you erected the first time but I didn’t though it was like this” Nasir pulled Agron sweatpants down discovering his erection to the both of them, Agron felt mortified “is not that big!” he yelled then kissed Nasir “you’re telling me that you haven’t been…” Said Agron hesitating

“Aggy” Said Nasir sweet “I don’t usually bottom” Agron opened his eyes with surprise

“You don’t? What?” Agron was confused.

“No, one of the things I tried to discover that day was if you were a top or a bottom, but now I know” he smiled punching him softly in the chin

“I… I don’t really mind…I mean I do prefer to top, but… if the right person comes along…”

Nasir smiled “Don’t worry, I’m not going to rape you… yet” he smiled devilish again, kissing him, looking at him deeply “I want you, I want you… so… bad” said Nasir with a silky voice that made Agron shudder, they stared at each other profoundly, then Nasir started to go down on him stopping only to caress and kiss his scar “you’re a walking contradiction… so big yet so vulnerable, a hothead according to many yet sweet… be sweet ok? Always”

Agron nodded his head mesmerized by the beauty of Nasir’s eyes, “they’re so big, and dark, I’ll get lost in them, helplessly, God Help me, I don’t care”

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATED: This is going to be a two or three chapter fic... I hope... ONE MORE CHAPTER.. OR TWO more to go.
> 
> This is started from Agron's point of view but it flip flops from Aggie to Nasir and viceversa. 
> 
> There is going to be a few references of the actors that play these roles in the series, being this about modern days, but I'm not implying anything, just adding things here and there, I DO NOT ship them IRL and I have a high respect for both of them as actors and the way they built those characters.
> 
> I don't agree in any way with any kind of modern slavery, I'm just using the series plot and bringing it to modern days with a bit of a twist, using current events and frankly I DON'T KNOW why I'm getting into such profound waters, but I'm enjoying it. 
> 
> THANKS FOR READING.


End file.
